Don't Leave Me Alone
by missyrully
Summary: "Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Hermione Jean Granger." Draco/Hermione. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer : ****I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters used in this fiction. They are legal property of J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

Malam terasa begitu dingin. Padahal sekarang masih pertengahan musim gugur, tetapi hawa musim dingin sudah mulai terasa. Draco tidak merasakan kehangatan sedikit pun, meskipun ia sedang berada di dalam apartemen dengan perapian yang menyala. Langit malam yang sunyi tanpa bintang mewakili keadaan Draco malam ini. Kekosongan dan kehampaan, hanya itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Draco duduk di sofa di ruang tamu apartemen mereka. Ya, apartemennya dengan Hermione. Sudah dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama sejak tahun ketujuh mereka di Hogwarts berakhir. Draco tersenyum mengenang masa-masa mereka ketika masih di Hogwarts dulu. Siapa yang menyangka mereka berdua bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kini Draco duduk sendirian, tatapannya kosong menatap ke arah gelas di atas meja di hadapannya. Entahlah gelas itu terisi atau tidak, toh itu sama saja, dan Draco tak peduli. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Hermione, oleh pertengkaran yang baru saja terjadi. Selama ini mereka hampir tidak pernah bertengkar. Masalah paling rumit yang pernah mereka hadapi pun dapat mereka selesaikan dengan baik. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Tidak untuk saat ini. Draco telah melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan yang telah membuatnya menangis. Draco ingin meminta maaf.

Semua berawal dengan kehadiran Krum. Ya, Viktor Krum. Dia kembali lagi ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Kehidupan Hermione khususnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di London. Bukankah dia menetap di Bulgaria? Draco dan Hermione bertemu Krum ketika mereka sedang makan malam di _Restaurant Gordon Ramsay_. Krum pun meminta alamat rumah mereka berdua—yang langsung kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa Draco dan Hermione tinggal bersama. Sejak saat itulah Krum mulai mengunjungi mereka ke apartemen—_well_, mengunjungi Hermione tentunya. Draco sekarang tahu dengan jelas apa alasan Krum kembali ke London. Hermione. Pasti dia kembali untuk Hermione.

Awalnya Draco tidak melarang Krum untuk datang. Tetapi Draco mulai kesal karena Krum begitu sering datang. Terlalu sering. Bukankah dia tahu kalau Hermione sudah menjadi tunangan Draco? Apakah salah kalau Draco cemburu? Hermione sering berkata padanya, "Viktor hanya temanku, Draco, tidak seharusnya kau cemburu seperti itu." _Ya memang, kau memang menganggapnya sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Tapi kau tidak melihat dari perspektif Krum, Hermione dear_. Batin Draco.

.

.

Hermione berada di dalam kamar, pintu terkunci. Ia marah. Ia marah pada Draco. Mengapa Draco begitu posesif? Draco benci ketika ia pergi berdua dengan Viktor Krum. Tapi bukankah ia tadi sudah mengajak Draco? Lalu mengapa Draco menolak dan membiarkannya pergi kalau dia membenci hal itu? Mengapa dia tidak memintanya untuk tetap tinggal? Hanya mengatakan _'Please stay!'_, sesulit itukah? Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu kamar diketuk.

"Mione, apakah kau sudah tidur?"

Hermione mendengar Draco bicara. Tetapi ia hanya diam. Ia tidak menjawab. Ia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Draco kembali melangkah ke sofa, duduk di atasnya. Dia membenamkan wajah di telapak tangannya. Kemudian dia membawa tangannya ke kepalanya, menyelipkan jemarinya ke rambutnya. Frustrasi. Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Pandangannya kembali ke arah gelas itu. Lagi. _Seperti orang bodoh saja_. Pikirnya. Draco merasa dirinya telah bersikap egois pada Hermione. Dia membatasi ruang geraknya untuk berteman dengan teman-teman prianya. Terutama Krum. Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa cinta pertama tidak akan pernah mati? Hal itu yang sedang Draco risaukan. Dia takut. Dia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Hermione. Bodoh. Mengapa dia berpikir seperti itu? Dia tahu persis bahwa Hermione tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

* * *

"_Makan malam? Oke, aku akan memberi tahu Draco. Dia pasti akan senang mendengarnya. Bye.." Hermione menutup telepon._

"_Krum?"_

"Yeah_, Viktor mengundang kita berdua untuk makan malam di apartemennya."_

"_Aku tinggal di sini saja," jawab Draco sinis._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Malas."_

_Hermione menahan napas. _Mengapa cara bicaranya seperti itu? Ada apa dengannya?

_Malam ini Hermione mengenakan gaun sutera hitam selutut. Rambutnya dipilin sederhana di belakang kepalanya dan menyisakan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Tak lupa ia menggunakan sepatu hak setinggi tujuh senti dengan tali yang tersimpul indah di pergelangan kakinya. Cantik sekali. Dan sekitar pukul tujuh Viktor Krum datang untuk menjemput._

"_Kau tidak ingin masuk sebentar?" tawar Hermione._

"_Tidak, aku menunggu di sini saja. Oh ya, mana Draco?"_

_Dia menoleh ke kanan_—_yang diikuti oleh Viktor_—_ke arah di mana Draco sedang duduk di sofa, membaca buku, "Dia tidak ikut. Oh, tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengambil mantel dan tas di kamar."_

_Viktor mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Draco, "Hei Draco, aku pinjam pacarmu sebentar, ya," candanya._

_Namun Draco hanya diam. Arah pandangannya fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya, setidaknya itulah yang terlihat, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Setelah itu Hermione muncul dengan sudah menggunakan mantel kulit dan tas tangan di lengan kirinya. Dia sudah siap untuk pergi._

"_Aku pergi, Draco."_

"_Ya," jawabnya datar. Monoton. Tanpa ekspresi._

_Baru sekitar tiga-empat langkah mereka pergi meninggalkan apartemen, Draco melempar buku yang tadi dibacanya ke dinding dan jatuh di atas lantai._

"_Aaaarrgghh!" teriaknya frustrasi._

.

.

_Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh tapi Hermione belum juga pulang. Draco uring-uringan. Ia gelisah. Buku yang tadi dilemparnya masih tergeletak di lantai._Hermione, di mana kau? Mengapa jam segini kau belum pulang juga? _Ia khawatir. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari arah depan. Ia melangkah menuju pintu._

"_Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya," Draco bisa mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. Hermione._

"_Terima kasih juga kau sudah bersedia datang, Hermy-own-ninny," detik berikutnya terdengar suara Krum._

_"Oh Viktor, kau masih memanggilku seperti itu?" Hermione tertawa._

_"Karena aku menyukainya."_

_Draco membuka pintu tepat di saat Krum sedang mencium punggung tangan Hermione. Hermione kaget dan dia langsung menarik tangannya dengan cepat._

"_Draco.."_

_Draco menatap Hermione dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk segera masuk. Setelah mengucapkan _'Good night'_ pada Viktor, dia masuk ke dalam. Sekarang pandangan Draco beralih pada Krum._

"_Untuk apa kau masih berdiri di sana?" tanya Draco ketus, tatapan matanya tajam._

"_Well, oke.. Aku pergi," Krum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lift. Draco masih menatapnya tajam hingga pintu lift tertutup._

_Draco pun masuk ke dalam dan langsung dihujani pertanyaan oleh Hermione._

"_Kenapa, Draco, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padanya? Daritadi pun aku lihat _mood_mu sedang buruk, kau aneh sekali hari ini. Ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Jika kau bertanya padaku 'kenapa?' _well_, dia mencium tanganmu, Mione. Untunglah aku datang di saat yang tepat. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu."_

"_Apa? Dia tidak akan mungkin berbuat hal buruk padaku. Paranoiamu itu berlebihan, Draco. Lagipula dia melakukan hal itu untuk menghormati wanita. Untuk menghormatiku, kau tahu? Dan kau_—_" Hermione terdiam sejenak, "_—_mengapa kau belum tidur?"_

"_Tidur? Jangan bercanda, apa kau tidak mengetahui jawabannya? Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa tidur jika tunanganku saja masih berada di luar sana dengan laki-laki lain," nada suaranya meninggi, emosinya meledak._

"_Laki-laki lain? Laki-laki lain yang kau sebut itu punya nama, Draco. Viktor Krum. Kuingatkan jika memang kau mendadak amnesia. Dia temanku. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu? Kau sudah mengetahui hal itu, bukan?"_

_Napas Hermione tidak teratur. Baik dirinya maupun Draco tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi masing-masing. _Please. Apakah tidak ada yang bisa bersikap dewasa saat ini? _Hermione mulai berbicara lagi._

"_Kau posesif. Egois. Kau mengekangku untuk berteman dengan tema-temann priaku. Tapi apakah aku pernah melarangmu? Apakah aku pernah bersikap sepertimu ketika Pansy datang? Ketika dia hanya ingin menemuimu? Jawab aku, Draco! Jawab aku!" suaranya mulai bergetar dan pelupuk matanya sudah digenangi air mata yang siap untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya._

_Draco menunduk diam. Rahangnya tertutup rapat. _Apa aku posesif? Apa aku egois seperti yang Hermione katakan barusan?

"_Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur," lanjut Hermione sebelum dia pergi ke kamar dan meninggalkan Draco sendirian._

_

* * *

_

Draco berjalan ke arah pintu balkon. Ia memegang handel pintu dan membukanya. Spontan hembusan angin malam yang dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya. Ia tidak keberatan untuk berada di luar dengan udara sedingin ini. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa sejak tadi. Kedua tangannya kini sedang memegang pagar besi balkon untuk menopang beban tubuhnya. Ia menatap langit malam. Tidak ada satu bintang pun yang berpendar di atas sana. Hanya ada bulan yang sedikit tertutup awan. Hanya ada bulan dengan sinar keperakannya yang menghiasi.

Matanya terasa begitu berat. Akan tetapi sangat sulit untuk dipejamkan. Biasanya pada saat ini dia sedang berada di kamar. Memandangi Hermione yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di sisinya, dia terlihat begitu tenang ketika sedang tidur. Mendengarkan setiap hela napasnya yang merupakan sebuah irama menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Mengusap kaki mungilnya. Membelai rambut berombaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan mencium keningnya. Ia ingin melakukan semua hal itu saat ini. Tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Ia ingin meminta maaf malam ini juga. Ia tidak suka bertengkar seperti ini dengan Hermione. Membuatnya lelah. Tapi sejak tadi Hermione tidak mau keluar dari kamar. Dan mungkin sekarang dia sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Draco.."

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Sebuah suara yang familier. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati Hermione sedang berdiri di samping daun pintu yang terbuka. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidurnya. Namun dia terlihat kacau. Ya, kacau. Tidak ada kata yang lebih tepat lagi untuk mendeskripsikan keadaannya saat ini. Matanya sembab. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya diam. Hingga akhirnya Hermione melangkah mendekati Draco kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Draco. Kedua lengan Draco masih berada di sisi tubuhnya, tidak merespon pelukan Hermione. Kepala Hermione bersandar di bahu kiri Draco. Hermione menangis. Draco bisa mengetahui hal itu dari guncangan tubuhnya, dari isakan lembut yang ia dengar, dari air matanya yang menetes membasahi lengan bajunya. Perlahan ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Satu tangan ia letakkan di kepala Hermione, tangan yang lain di punggungnya. Membelainya dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," ucapnya di sela-sela isakannya.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama mereka saling berpelukan dalam kebisuan. Seolah sang waktu berhenti berputar. Dan sepertinya Hermione sudah mulai sedikit tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Draco. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau tidak ada di sisiku. Aku merasa kesepian," Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Draco lalu menatap dalam pada mata kelabunya.

"Maafkan aku, Mione. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu tadi. Hanya saja aku sedang tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku dengan baik. Dan yang akhirnya mengakibatkan kita bertengkar seperti sekarang ini. Maafkan jika perkataanku membuatmu sakit. Maafkan jika aku telah membuatmu menangis. Aku sungguh menyesal," kedua tangannya memegang pipi Hermione, jemarinya menyapukan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membekas di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku juga salah. Aku tidak peka. Seharusnya aku mengetahui perasaanmu, Draco. Seharusnya aku mengerti. Maafkan aku juga," ujarnya seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco. "Saat-saat baik dan buruk sudah bisa kita lalui semuanya, jadi kuharap kali ini kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik, secara dewasa dan tidak kekanak-kanakan," candanya, "dan sebisa mungkin aku akan menjaga jarak dengan Viktor."

"Ketahuilah. Bagiku kau adalah satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya. _Well_, mungkin aku bukanlah satu-satunya pria dalam kehidupanmu. Mengetahui bahwa Krum dulu adalah—" belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hermione sudah meletakkan jari telunjuk mungilnya di bibirnya, memerintahkannya untuk diam.

"Viktor memang pernah menjadi bagian dari kepingan-kepingan masa laluku. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, Draco, karena masa sekarang dan masa depanku telah aku berikan sepenuhnya kepada seorang pria di hadapanku. Itu adalah kau, _love_," senyuman tersungging indah di bibirnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Hermione Jean Granger."

"Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu. Selamanya, Draco Malfoy," jawabnya sembari menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Draco lagi. Pelukan yang mampu menenangkannya, menghangatkannya, mendamaikannya. Pelukan yang sangat ia cintai. Dan yang akan selalu ia rindukan. Ia tidak akan memedulikan apa pun yang terjadi jika ia sudah berada dalam dekapan Draco.

Malam kian larut. Keduanya masih saling berpelukan di bawah sinar bulan yang keperakan. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka tengah menikmati kesunyian yang menenangkan ini. Sunyi. Sehingga suara jarum jam yang berputar pun sangat jelas terdengar. Sesekali hembusan angin malam yang dingin menerpa mereka lembut.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk. Kau bisa sakit jika berlama-lama di luar sini." ajak Draco yang langsung disetujui oleh anggukan Hermione.

Hermione melangkah ke dalam terlebih dahulu yang kemudian diikuti Draco di belakang yang baru saja selesai menutup pintu. Ia berjalan menuju kamar, akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia menatap lantai, membungkuk dan kemudian memungut sebuah buku yang tergeletak di sana.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Draco ingin tahu.

Hermione bangkit dan memberikan buku itu padanya. "Lihatlah! Malang sekali nasib buku itu. Menjadi korban kemarahanmu, Draco?" ia mengedipkan matanya.

"Oh sudahlah, jangan menggodaku," Draco meletakkan buku itu di meja lalu kembali menatap Hermione.

"Aku suka menggodamu."

Keduanya tersenyum. Kemudian Draco mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di bibir Hermione, kecupan singkat.

"_Well_, sekarang waktunya tidur," Draco merangkul Hermione dan mengajaknya ke kamar.

.

.

.

_If you leave me tonight I'll wake up alone_

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own_

_Don't leave me tonight_

_This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies_

_If you leave me tonight, don't leave me tonight_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Hey, this is my first Fanfic. The lyrics "Stay Close, Don't Go" is property of Secondhand Serenade.

Well then, what do you think about this story?


End file.
